Someone lost
by dark red shadows
Summary: Anna tells Yoh to walk round the town with a blindfold. Where Yoh meets his brother.
1. Chapter 1

As Yoh finished his 60 laps and looked at Anna.

"Well you finished that. I have to find somthing harder...I know" Anna said as she got a peice of white cloth. "You have to go here to the other side of town then back with this blindfold on. You may ask for directions but what every you do, you can't take this blindfold of. Because I'd know if you did. And I swear I will make your life miserable if you do"

When Yoh was about protest but before that Anna tyed the blindfold and pushed him.

"Hey what was that for?" Yoh asked.

" You start now" Anna said. Yoh blindly tried to feel hs way but that was no use. So he stood there trying to sense the thing around him. In his closed eyes he fainally sensed everything around him. He started walking but stopped when a dog rn by. Follwed by the owner. Then he sensed something strange...Oh it was just Ren.

" What are you doing?" Ren asked.

"Anna said it was part of my training." Yoh said. He started walking again.

After a whole lot of questions and confused people Yoh fainally got to the other side of town. He then sensed something strange.

" Hi Yoh" the person said. The tone of the person's voice made Yoh's spine shake.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked gathering up all his bravery.

"Why don't you just lift the blindfold and find out"

"I can't"

"well then I have one thing to say. Sleep" Yoh stood there.

"Sleep,Yoh" Yoh's eyes half closed.

"Good Night Yoh" Yoh completly fell asleep right into the stranger's arm.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh woke up in a bed. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yoh said uncertainly. He noticed that his blindfold was off. _Oh great. Now Anna gonna ki-. _Yoh thought when he was interupted.

"So...you sleep well?" the stranger asked.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked.

"Why I am your brother Hao" he said.

"I don't have a brother" Yoh said. Hao came closer.

"Do you want to go home?" Hao whispered.

"yes" Yoh said.

"Then let me do something" Hao said.

"Why would I trust you?" Yoh said.

"Because I'm the only person to send you back" Hao said. Yoh decided to trust him. He nodded.

"Ok just go back to sleep" Hao said. But it seemed Yoh didn't hear him. Hao sighed.

"Sleep" Yoh didn't do anything.

"Sleep, Yoh" Yoh's eyes half closed.

"Good Night Yoh" as Yoh fell onto the bed he wispered, "Good night" Hao looked at his brother and said...

"Every touch that is not mine

Will burn this Shaman's skin and mind" as Hao finished he brought Yoh back to the other side of the town. And tyed the blindfold back.

"Yoh, wake up" Hao said as he shook his younger brother. Yoh woke up and suddenly walked bck to the house, once again sensing everything. Fainally arriving back home he untyed the blindfold.

"Hi Morty" Yoh said as he spotted his friend.

"Hi Yoh. You're back" Morty said as he hugged his friend. But his first contact with Yoh's hand he screamed in pain. Taking his hand back.

"Yoh are you okay?" Morty asked.

"Yeah but when you touched me...it hurt." Yoh said. He looked at his wrist. And gasped in horror as he saw a burn there. He looked at Morty. Morty went to tell his friends.

"So you tell me that when you touched Yoh it burned his skin" Ren said looking at Yoh wrapping his wrist in a bandage. Anna stood up and went to Yoh. She placed her hand on his other wrist as once again he screamed in pain.

"How did this happen?" Anna asked.

"Did anything happen when you were blindfolded?" Faust asked.

"Well..." Yoh said. He told them everything that has happened. "So when he was done with that sentence I fell asleep" Yoh ended.

"Wow" HoroHoro said. Then suddenly a boy that looked a lot like Yoh came.

"Hi Yoh" Hao said.

"Hi..." Yoh said. Hao grabbed Yoh's arm and started to head out the door, when Morty blocked the door.

"How are you doing that? What are you going to do with Yoh?" Morty asked.

"I'm going to do something to my little brother that you mustn't know." Hao said as he pulled on his brother.

"What exactly?" Morty asked. Hao pushed Morty.

"You can't do that to my friend" Yoh said as he struggled to let go and succeded. But Hao grabbed him by the shoulders and said.

"Sleep" Yoh stayed still.

"Sleep, Yoh" Yoh's eyes half closed.

"Good Night Yoh" Yoh slept in his brother's arms.

"What did you do to him?" Anna asked.

"I put him to sleep" Hao said.

"Put him down" Morty said.

"Okay" Hao said as he let go of his grip on his brother. Yoh was about to fall if it wasn't for Ren to catch him. Yoh jerked up and screamed in pain as Ren made conact with his body.

"Oh sorry" Ren said. Yoh was on the ground now. Morty gave out an outstreched hand in help but Yoh didn't accept it.

"Sorry" Yoh whispered to Morty. Yoh smiled. And Marty smiled back.

End of chapter.


End file.
